Msn Troubles
by NarutoTheKyuubi
Summary: Oneshot He never used his msn. Not really much anyways, but when a certain pink haired girl tells him that a certain blonde wants his email well...things change. R&R please. I don't own Naruto.


/**/True story essence in this. Except all my teacher's never had msn and the Sakura-like girl got her resource from another very good friend of mine. The ending in mine story differ's as well since my friend called me by the name in school in Enjoy./**

The pale moon light shone through the window as Sasuke typed up a 'to-do-mission's' list for the next few day's. Kakashi had sent them a copy of mission's that they were to do while he was to go on more advance mission's. The raven had been plenty pissed off when the list consisted of :

Doing the Kyu's laundry

Taking care of the stable horses on Youto's farm

Picking up trash around the village

Hauling crate's for Takara's Fish Market

…and other task's alike. Gripping his forehead with one hand, the boy lazily hit the print button. Instantly, the machine behind him began to print out the list with a series of clicks. Standing from his comfy computer seat; the boy walked down stair's to check the tea, that had been on the stove for a few moments now,and to pour himself a cup. Lazily scooping up the cup with one hand, despite the heat that threatened to burn his hand; the boy walked over to his computer. Turning his back to the screen, he reached over to grab his sheet when a noise, like from an old video game sprung up. Nearly spill the liquid all over himself; Sasuke turned to see his msn had signed him online by itself; and more annoyingly, Sakura had popped up in a small window. Ready to sign off without an explanation; the boy raised a brow at Sakura's message.

Sasuke's Lover: Sasuke! You never get on msn! How have you been? Naruto has been asking me to give him your e-mail for some time now. I, of course, told him no. It's so obvious that he wants to bug you.

Sasuke never really used his msn unless he had to talk to any of the instructors whom were all added to his msn without his ever knowing; he figured it was hacked into by the Hokage anyways. The only way Sakura got it was probably from Kakashi, and the raven silently placed a death wish on the Jounin's head. However, since dobe wanted to talk to him sooooo badly….

AvengerOfTheUchiha-: Alright, give me his e-mail address.

Sasuke's Lover: Alright, but why Sasuke-kun?

AvengerOfTheUchiha: Just do it.

Sasuke's Lover:  It's Imgoingtobecomehokage. He uses hotmail like us. Copy cat --'

Clicking off of the window that held Sakura's message, he smirked. Deciding to play a little trick on Naruto, Sasuke re-named himself as "Naruto's #1 fan.", before signing the boy in as a contact. Almost instantly, Sakura and Naruto's messege's popped up. Ignoring Sakura's for now, the boy smirked as he read the blonde's.

-I Will Be The Next Hokage-: Ish dis Sakura-chan?

Sasuke could have gagged as he smirked at the screen before returning to see what Sakura had wanted.

Sasuke's Lover: Why does your name say that Sasuke-kun?

Naruto's #1 Fan: Hush, I'm fooling Naruto. Plus I'm doing work so don't talk to me right now.

Quickly, the boy pushed the block button next to the female ninja's name. 'Now without that distraction.' Sasuke smirked to himself, leaning back in his seat to reply to Naruto whom nudged him.

-I Will Be The Next Hokage- send you a nudge.

-I Will Be The Next Hokage-: Oi, oi! Who ish dis?

Naruto's #1 Fan: Keep your shirt on hon. This isn't Sakura or whom ever THAT is. This is someone whom's been in love with you for a very looooonnnggg time.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the screen; a blush creeping across his face. "Whoa, someone has liked me that long? And I haven't noticed it?"

Hurrying to reply, the blonde began to wonder whom might this lovely chick be.

-I Will Be The Next Hokage-: Relly? How long hav u ben?

Naruto's #1 Fan: For quite a few year's now.

-I Will Be The Next Hokage-: Who r u exactly? I wana met u now!

Sasuke smirked as he sat back in his chair, wondering how to lead the boy on. A few blocks away, Naruto began to wonder how to met this new person as perverted images of women sprung through his head. After a few seconds of pondering, his eyes widened as Sakura's window popped up on his screen.

Sasuke's Lover: Hahahahahaha I bet you so fell for it!

-I Will Be The Next Hokage-: Sakura? Wha r u talkin 'bout?

Sasuke's Lover: Oh don't play dumb! I know Sasuke must have pulled it over on you big time since he already signed off! Naruto's #1 Fan? Oh god Sasuke-kun is good at this! See you later loser!

Naruto's eyes popped out of his head before he watched the girl's name read Offline beside it. So the supposed lover of his was Sasuke? Biting his lip, the boy decided to go along with the joke to see if it was true or not.

Naruto's #1 Fan: I don't knoooowww. I'm really shy about this.

-I Will Be The Next Hokage-: 0, I'l change tha sweetheart. I'll c u in a moment since I kno who dis is now.

Sasuke laughed as the boy's name read Offline. Spinning so he could get out from under his desk, the raven rose from the chair and sipped his tea. After finishing it, faxing Sakura and Naruto the list he had printed out, the boy got ready for bed. Slipping under the cover's, the boy turned off the night light next to his bed which he used for reading purposes. Closing his eyes, he didn't realize anyone had even come through the open window until he felt the very naked body of a woman holding him. About to scream; figuring it was some rapist woman, he turned to find a blonde haired and blue eyed girl holding him tightly. Something was familiar about him, though he couldn't put his finger on it. Still, he was ready to strangle the attacker until he felt his mouth being clamped down by the woman.

A small poof alarmed him and he nearly choked on his own spit when he was face to face with Naruto; whom was still kissing him passionately. Forcing his tongue in the blonde's mouth after a moment; Naruto's eyes widened. He expected either Sasuke to shove him off and tell him to swear he wouldn't tell anyone or total freak out and say he wasn't gay. Neither one happened.

**/The ending in mine story differ's as well since my friend called me by the name in school instead of coming to my house like Naruto did. Hope you liked it. Should a Sequal be written or do you like this ending? RR will only tell/**


End file.
